Rude Flowers
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Aku tak mau kalah dari bunga itu...


**RUDE FLOWERS**

**xxx**

**ONE PIECE BY EICHIRO ODA**

**I'LL BY HIROYUKI ASADA**

**xxx**

**WRITTEN BY Benjiro 'ANBU TORA' Hirotaka**

**xxx**

**Warning** : Ada yang tahu manga basket yang judulnya I'LL karya Hiroyuki Asada-Sensei ? Cerita ini diambil dari chapter tambahan di volume 11 dengan judul yang sama. Saia hanya membuat versi One piece-nya saja.

**xxx**

**xxx**

Melewati kesenyapan dini hari di jalan raya utama inilah, aku mengambil rute untuk berlari bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Padahal, lututku sudah tidak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi.

Kondisi lututku semakin memburuk awal tahun ajaran baru ini. Pada musim dingin kelas dua, lututku sudah tidak bisa lagi ditekuk kekiri dan kekanan. Makanya, jalur laripun ku perpendek. Tapi aku terus berusaha berlari. Aku belum mau mengakhiri semua ini. Aku masih ingin bermain basket.

**xxx**

Bunga liar itu masih saja ada disana. Tumbuh dengan menerobos keluar dari celah-celah trotoar yang sering ku lewati. Bukan dipinggir, tapi dia justru tumbuh di tengah-tengahnya.

Aku sih tidak peduli. Tapi karena aku selalu melewatinya –entah kalau aku berangkat atau pulang dari tempat kerja sambilanku atau waktu aku sedang berlari-, aku jadi tahu perkembangan bunga itu. Ketika mekar, banyak orang yang terpikat dengan bunganya. Tapi disuatu pagi yang dingin, bunganya jatuh dan terlepas. Menjadikannya hanya seonggok rerumputan yang tak berarti.

**xxx**

Bulan Desember yang dingin, dipakai berdiri saja lututku sudah terasa sakit. Kemarin, manajer klub basket di sekolahku datang membawakanku sebuah majalah olahraga. Dirubrik kesehatannya tertulis : Laporan tentang atlit yang cedera; Sebaiknya mau diterapi dengan telaten.

Kupikir, saran itu bukan untukku. Takkan ada artinya segala macam terapi itu. Hasilnya akan sama saja karena lututku sudah terlanjur parah. Aku tak mau dengar lagi. Aku tak mau...sama seperti bunga itu.

Di suatu sore yang dingin, aku melewatinya lagi seperti biasa sehabis pulang dari kerja sambilanku. Ku lihat dua orang ibu dengan masing-masing menggandeng anak mereka. Mereka sedang mengerubungi bunga itu. Aku bisa dengar apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"Rumput ini kok tidak dibereskan, sih? Menggangu saja tumbuh ditempat seperti ini," kata salah seorang ibu itu.

"Ya. Bahaya kalau tersangkut sama anak-anak." Ibu yang satunya menimpali.

"Tante, ini bunga bukan rumput." Anak perempuan digandengan ibu yang kedua memprotes.

"Tadinya ini ada bunganya , ya?"

"Kasihan, ya."

"Nggak kasihan kok. Tadinya dia punya bunga yang indah." Si anak berkata lagi.

"Mungkin tahun depan akan berbunga lagi," kata ibu si anak perempuan itu sambil beranjak pergi diikuti oleh temannya.

"Mustahil. Bunga itu sudah terlindas sepeda beberapa kali. Sering terinjak pula. Menurut tante sih dia sudah mati."

Aku masih bisa mendengar si anak perempuan itu hanya berkata 'ooh'. Aku pun berhenti sejenak, memandangi bunga itu yang sudah tak ada bunganya lagi.

"Hei, bunga," kataku. "Apa benar begitu ? Apa benar kau sudah mati dan tak mungkin berbunga lagi ? Ayo katakan sesuatu !"

**xxx**

Malamnya, aku mendapat telepon dari teman lama.

"Apa Ussop ? Pesta akhir tahun klub basket ?" tanyaku pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kamu kan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan yang lain. Kata _coach_ Shanks, kalau enggak ada kamu enggak seru." Kata Ussop lagi. Butuh waktu agak lama bagiku untuk menjawab.

"Ya..tapi maaf. Aku harus kerja sambilan."

"Oh...Begitu ya ?" kata pemuda berambut keriting itu lagi. Aku merasa ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dari kata-katanya.

"Maaf, ya."

"Nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalau ada waktu, sempatkanlah sekali-kali untuk mampir ke klub dong. Sudah dulu ya."

Sambungan pun terputus. Aku tahu kalau Ussop sudah tahu dengan keadaan lututku. Ah, kadang aku membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci lututku.

**xxx**

Awal tahun, salju sudah mulai turun. Untuk melarikan diri dari segala hal yang berarti bagiku dan juga tentang Basket, aku terus berlari. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lututku memang sepertinya sudah susah untuk disembuhkan. Seorang dokter yang kutemui, menyarankanku untuk berhenti saja main basket karena cedera lututku sudah tidak bisa untuk berolahraga keras seperti basket. Aku tahu dokter itu benar, tapi aku mengingkarinya. Aku masih bisa, pikirku.

Awal tahun dini hari, lututku makin terasa sakit saja. Baru dibawa lari sebentar saja, sakitnya sudah begitu terasa. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada didekat bunga itu yang tetap berdiri walau sekitarnya sudah dikelilingi oleh salju.

"Kamu merusak pemandangan saja. Sudah menyerah saja ! Bisa keluar dari celah trotoar sudah untungkan !" kataku pada bunga itu. "Semua jadi mengasihani dirimu. Kata mereka, kau kasihan sudah mati dan sudah tak mungkin berbunga lagi." Aku seakan berkata pada diriku sendiri. Aku jadi kesal. Aku frustasi dan mulai berteriak pada bunga itu.

"Ayo katakan sesuatu ! Apa benar kamu sudah mati ! Sudah tamat ! Sudah berakhir ! Sial. Aku tak ingin berakhir sepertimu."

Aku pun mulai berlari lagi. Memaksakan lututku yang sepertinya sudah diambang batas. Aku tak mau dikasihani seperti bunga itu.

**xxx**

_Tepi pelabuhan._

Dengan nafas tak beraturan dan menahan sakit di lutut, sampai juga aku disini. Ternyata sudah banyak orang, ya? Bodoh, tidak mungkin kan lihat matahari terbit awal tahun di cuaca seperti ini ? Tapi semenjak lututku cedera, baru pertama kali aku bisa sampai sini lagi. Ternyata kuat juga ya. Aku tidak kalah dari bunga itu.

"Lihat, Bu. Bunga ini sama seperti yang di trotoar itu." Suara anak perempuan menarik perhatianku. Anak perempuan itu ternyata sama dengan anak perempuan yang memprotes waktu di trotoar dulu. Dia bersama ibunya. Ibunya itu lalu menimpali perkataan si anak.

"Ya. Yang ini juga tumbuh dari celah-celah. Kasihan, ya."

"Tidak. Perhatiin dong, Bu. Yang ini tumbuh dengan menerobos semen di atasnya. Yang di trotoar juga sama."

"Kalau begini, percuma saja dia tumbuh. Jangan-jangan masih ingin berbunga ? Ngotot ya ! Juga bodoh..."

"Memang kalau ngotot bisa berbunga lagi ?" Si Ibu terlihat sedikit gagap mendapat pertanyaan polos dari anaknya. Dia pun hanya menjawab pelan.

"Mungkin saja kalo ngotot..."

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban asal si Ibu. Tapi benar juga ya. Kalau memang mau terus berusaha, tak ada ruginya kan? Sekarang aku mengubah cara pandangku. Aku hanya bisa memandang langit dan tidak melupakan kalau aku juga 'bunga'. Waktu berlari pulang, sambil lalu aku berkata pada bunga itu.

"Aku kalah darimu. Betulkan ?"

Aku jadi ingin meyakininya. Meyakini...bahwa...basket-ku pasti akan 'berbunga' lagi suatu saat nanti. **Harapan akan selalu ada selama kita masih mau berusaha.**

**xxx**

**A/N** : Cerita aslinya memang lebih keren. Tetapi saat membaca chapter itu, saya berpikir begini 'Bagus juga. Kalau dibikin versi One Piece-nya gimana ya?'

Tokoh 'Aku' sengaja saia tidak deskripsikan, karena kalian bisa mengantinya dengan tokoh lain yang kalian suka. Entah itu Zoro, Ace atau malah kalian sendiri.

(Fic ini sebenarnya sudah pernah dipublish di FNI. Tokohnya saja saia ganti)

Last words...**REVIEW** ?


End file.
